


Creeper Piss Yourself Challenge

by plushibunni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also he spits on him so, BDSM, Computer Viruses, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Piss kink, Virus, Watersports, boot kink, yeah viruses piss so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushibunni/pseuds/plushibunni
Summary: My boyfriend wanted me to write a piss fic so I did :)
Relationships: Creeper/Code Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Creeper Piss Yourself Challenge

Creeper had the capacity to kill, that he knew for sure. However, in his current position with the other virus steadily applying pressure to his aching groin, hands tied tightly behind his back? He truly wanted to die instead.

“F-fuck you, dickass! I said we could fuck, not that you could do this shit!”

No answer, not even a change of expression. Only more pressure from his boot.

“You fucking cunt, I’m gonna rip your skull outta your ass..! Ggh…” Creeper’s head slammed on the ground as he writhed under Code’s boot. Fuck...he was feeling that familiar tightness in his hips…

Wait...no, that was a different tightness.

“...hey fuckass, I gotta piss.”

“Go ahead.”

The whole world seemed to stop right there as Creeper processed what he had just fucking said to him. 

“What.”

Finally something changed, Code smiled. He...didn’t like that. 

“I said, go ahead. I’m not untying you, so go ahead and piss on my boot, whore.”

‘Holy shit, this man is insane.’

“N-NO FUCKING WAY, YOU FUCKING ASS CUNT…!” Creeper yelled at him, voice catching in his throat as he blushed a dark purple. “I-I-I’m not so-some...I d-don’t know!”

“Not some commonplace whore? I would beg to differ, considering your reputation old man.”

Fuck...he couldn’t hold it for much longer..! One final push was all it took and he came undone under the larger virus’ boot, pissing himself on the spot as he whined and writhed and pleaded to whatever entity would save him.

“Aw, doesn't that feel so much nicer now? Here, let me make you feel even better.”

“W-wa-AIT AGH!”

Creeper twitched violently as he screamed out, Code’s foot twisting just the right way as he came on himself, adding to the pool of liquid under his tense and shaking body. Code took his boot off of Creeper finally, and the smaller virus fell with a thump, still whining and groaning.

“So, not some commonplace whore huh? You sure do sound like it down there. Wow, old man, you’re pretty fucking disgusting getting off to pissing your pants.”

“Hhnn...f...uck you...cu….nt…”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Creeper felt the cold wetness of spit hit his face before finally ‘deciding’ to have a nap.


End file.
